Cutey Honey & St Devil Part 4 the final
by taneugene934
Summary: As they face off the evil black devil king at last. they transform into their super angelic devil power to dispose them and save the Tokyo city. but when they won, Something miraculous has happen. Honey Kisaragi suddenly transforms and multiply into two. One is the Human and the other is the New Christian story ends,She gives birth to her twin boys Tenma and Waruga.
Re: Cutie Honey Fanfic: Cutie Honey & St Devil(the Rise of Honey's child St Twoface and Cutie Honey Cross) Part 4

By Eugene tan

Re: Cutie Honey 2004((C) Toei Animation Go Nagai.

Rock: It's so good that you've come just in time.

Cutie Honey: We're going to rescue my friend and there's nothing you can do to kill us.

Rock: On the contrary,I've brought up some of my minions to wipe you both away with me. once you're gone,we'll rule with the black devil king. So any last request?

Cutie Honey: Yeah.(She raise her sword up to the sky and the light from the sword blinds them alive in extreme pain by the suddenly they disspaear.)

(Rock opens his eyes and they saw that they're gone.)

Rock: Still wanna play games,eh? Very well.(face to his minions) Let's find them and annihilate them!

(as they seperate themselves start to find them and kill them.)

(St Devil and Cutie Honey are getting away from them to search for the devil king's entrance.)

(and the minions have just spotted them. they attack them. but st Devil uses his gun,and fires out the Soundbuster bullets at them. causing the bullets to shoot out the Fluid and  
Melt them away so they could clear their way to find the entrance.)

Cutie Honey: Thanks,Devil.

(At the northern side of the is the dark portal came from nowhere.)

(And when they reached to the north side, they spotted the Entrance of Devil king's Underworld.)

Look! We've found the entrance to the underworld!

St Devil: Let's go.

(as they ran into the and Shinemaster with their minions chased them into the portal as well. and it close it up .)

(In the Land of the appeared from the portal.)

We're in the underworld.

Cutie Honey: Now we'll have to find the castle to save my friend.

St Devil: Right. but this time, let's be careful.

Cutie honey: If we make it to the castle,i'll rescue my friend and you go stop the devil king.

St Devil: If the devil king has got the power to kill me, we might stand a chance to team up together to kill him before he does to us.

Cutie Honey: I'll be there.

St Devil: Good. Now let's go.

(as they begin to reach to the castle. they cross thorugh the bladed forest which honey's uniform was ripped by the tip of the bush.)

(but the st devil's skin is too strong to be ripped by the bush of blades.)

(then they cross through the lava river with the bridge of iron.)

(but then,the evil Rock Monster man and his minions block their way when they appeared.)

Rock: Going somewhere?

Cutie Honey: Not Him Again.

Rock: this time, you both shall die with my rock!

(they point at them with their guitars.)

Ready!

(they begin to shoot out thunder rock energy from their guitars at they evade the rock attacks and St Devil uses their gun to shoot out the soundblast at the minions.)

(While cutie honey slash away the minion and throw at them with her love strike bomb of thunder.)

(most of the minions have avoid the attacks from cutie honey. and Rock grab Cutie honey and throw her onto the she stands up. rock attacks her with the sharp guitar blast.)

(but she repels the blast and jumps onto Rock and attempt to slash rock in half. but rock uses his diac to throw at cutie honey, uleashing the wire strings to tangle her and restrain her.)

(as she fell,rock pulls out the bladed guitar gun and points at her.)

You're mine. and he'll be next!

(he shoots out the blased blast from the gun at Honey, but the cyberblade from St Devil's gun destroyed the bladed blast and instantly destroyed Rock until rock explodes away.)

(and all of his minions are gone.)

(In the Sinister looks at them on his telescope.)

Prince Sinister: They're coming.(face to the rest of the monsters.)Get ready,Boys.

(in the Howlling hot blazing desert. he cross through the Fiery bushes, where all the demons of suffering are lying on the hottest ground.)

(until suddenly, the hot ground created a maze which seperates them .)

Cutie Honey: ST DEVIL!

St Devil: HONEY!

(As they are seperated from the walls of the maze.)

Don't worry,Honey. We'll be part of it .

(as they have no choice but to cross through the maze. they always pass through the maze in their correct way.)

(but then,the evil twin monster men named Half red and half White appeared each.)

Half Red: Welcome to the maze...

Half white: Of Pain.

Half red: Where love ends. and about to be split.

Half white: Just to make sure that hated will pain your love each of you.(face to red) Am i right?

Half Red: Right you are,brother white. and best of all you should try and escape while you're about to entre the 14 doors of suffering each.

Half white: when you open it, you will see penty of painful images which is inside.

but if you avoid it,the mace balls of stab will roll and stab you both like cheese.

Half Red: Ooooh,now that's a pain in a stab.

Half white: Thank you. and now let's see if they could continue to run and pass through the 14 doors.

Half red: i'm way a head of you, white.

(Back to Cutie honey,she tries to find the perfect direction. as she stops she saw two driections of the maze. She chose the left. and she founds out that there's 14 doors on the wall.)

Cutie Honey: i have no time for that.

(when she aovids the door. the mirror blast redirect her to the 1st door.)

(at Level 1: the Amazon spike jungle.)

What the?! Where am i?

Half Red: You're in the Amazon Spike Zone level where you're about to face the ultimate battle against the you can beat them and the boss on every each level,we'll promise  
that love will never end for now. but if you fail...

Cutie Honey: Hate will infect me to hate st devil,Right?!

Half Red: How did you know?

Cutie Honey: because i'm not giving up on his love. ever since i've met him for the first time.

Half red: Good luck with that.(Half red and white dissapear back to the underworld.)Don't worry,you'll have plenty of time to reach to the castle to stop him.

Half white: if you can try.

Half red: Yeah.

Cutie Honey: We'll get them i won't give up on Takara.

(the evil Jungle palm monsters appearfed from nowhere.)

Half red: And so you won't give up on the fight.

Half white: Hardest fight,that is.(Half red and white laughs)

(the monsters attack her. as she uses her sword to slash them away and repel their thorn darkness blast from the monsters back at them.)

(when she fought them fast. the Boss gigantic Palm tree monster have appear.)

Very clever,Honey. but can you defeat this large monster?!

Cutie Honey: Maybe i will. and when i finish each levels you both shall die from Us.

Half white: Good luck.

(the giant plam tree monster fires out the coconut bomb from his left hands at her. and she was hit by the coconut bomb, causing it to blow her and she is hit onto the rock. but fortunately, the magical christian sword resurrected her health quickly in extreme light of she stands up and tackle the monster's bomb blast with her might slash.)

(as she slases the coconut blast. the monster tries to catch her. but she evades her attack.)

(She jumps at the monster's forehead and attempt to stab it with the sword. but the monster caught her and throw her onto the ground.)

(the monster stomps her with his right foot. but her sword have stabbed the right foot which caused the sword to unleash the light. the painful light that strats to spread into it's right foot that  
creeped up it's legs and spread thorugh the body as the blood of evil palm tree monster starts to evaporate and the monster is disingrated away by her sword's light which burst out of it like  
a bomb.)

(as she rises out of the ground. the door appears.)

Not bad,Honey. Not Bad. But can you try it on level 2?

(When she opens the door. the next level 2 appears.)

(As in level 2, St Devil is facing to the next enemy in the Wasteland of Toxic.)

(as he shoots out the holy water from his guns at the monsters of toxic, the toxic monster men are disintergrated by the holy water shot.)

(as he shoots out the water at the monsters who are disintergrated, it was just easy to wipe them out. including the boss.)

(when the boss toxic monster is eliminated. the door has appeared to Level 3.)

(In level 4, she throws boomerangs at the wasp monster men. which cause them to be cut away.)

(In Level 5, St Devil uses his Rifles to shoot out the protonic laser blast at the Rock monster men.)

(As the fight is easy. as level passes on.)

(they finally went to the final after the level has passed,)

(as St Devil and Honey Reunite.)

(in Level 14. Half ehite and red appeared madly.)

I don't believe it!

Half red: neither do i.

Half white: after all this levels, we thought that the levels are suppose to be hard!

St Devil: it's not as hard as you think.

Cutie Honey: Yeah. but we still going to beat you.

Half white and red: We'll just see about that!

(Half white and red transfroms into a one last boss monster with stripes on it's new body.)

I'm the Maze Man of your loves are about to be finished!

Cutie Honey(looks at St Devil.): Get Ready,St Devil.

St Devil: I'm Right at you.

(The Maze man fires the Spears at them. they evade and fight against the Maze man.)

(St Devil uses his pistol to blast the Ultra saint Ring at the maze man, but the maze man slash away the ring blast with his right arm sword.)

(And than he jumps and attacks the St Devil and attempts to slash,but He(St Devil)Catch his(Maze man)Right arm sword.)

Maze Man(shocked): What the?

(And throw him up in the sky.)

St Devil: Now Honey!

(She Jumps high in the sky and slash the Maze Man in two and dissapear.)

(and the maze have vanished back to the trail to the Devil King's Castle 20 ft Away.)

(As She lands back to the ground. )

Cutie Honey: We have to go,St Devil.

St Devil: Yeah.

(In the Castle. the prince was shocked as they have finally reached the gate after the monsters are diposed and destroyed by their powers. they finally enter the castle.)

Prince Sinister: Looks like they're in the castle.(Face to the Monster.)You know what to do.

Shinemaster: Yes, Sire.(Face to the monster.) Let's go!

(Meanewhile,In hypnotized police officers are tormenting the children in kindergarten and vandlise the entire town with spray can. and make a havoc in Shinjuku.)

News Man: Policemen are still in the hypnotic possess of the devil king. and the Shinto enforcers are no match for the devil king's henchmen powers to be stop. Local Mayor have told that they have to find an antidote. but all antidotes from the shrines and churches of Japan have failed to cure away Evil. and what's worse,every graffiti that the possessed policemen made have been violated onto every murals at Japan Historical Museum Exhibits. one thing's for sure for this mystery,time is running out  
for the devil king to rise. will Cutie honey and her New heroic Angelic Devil make it on time?

(In the Castle Chamber hallway,St Devil and Cutie Honey reach through the 2nd Chamber to beat and kill the devil King.)

(Untill suddenly, the shinemaster have changed the 2nd chamber into the scenery of the massive battle level.)

Shinemaster(appeared at the 2nd Chamber.): Welcome,Crusaders. To the hell battle levels!

St Devil: Shinemaster.

Cutie Honey(face to St Devil.): You know him?

St Devil: Ever since i saw him on the first time he appeared from the mirror, the shinemaster tormented the women's beauty by stealing it and give it to his daughter Reflecia.

Shinemaster: and then you destroyed her after she failed to destroy you, their beauties has return and i've escaped from you. well now,this is where it all ends!

Cutie Honey(Face to St Devil.): Stick with me,St Devil. you're not going to die.

St Devil: Thanks.

(As the Portal appears from Shinemaster, as they we're sucked into it and they we're sent into the dangeours final levels at the Sharp mountains.)

(In the Sharp mountains, St Devil and cutie Honey have appeared from the portal.)

(and the evil clones of Mirror monsters appeared from the ground adn form their arms into swords and axes.)

Shinemaster: Both of you shall be ours to your demise!

St Devil: Get Ready,Honey!

Cutie Honey: Yeah. We're ready.

Shinemaster: Destroy them!

(the monsters then attack them. but they evade the attacks of the evil shinemaster's clones and they teackle them with their newest weapons out of their sleeve.)

(Ribbon Blasters of Cutie Honey,Alpha Ring Shot from St Devil.)

(Rainbow Boomerang Slicer disc and Christ Laser blast .)

(When their newest weapons devoured his minions.)

Looks like i'll just have to do it myself!

(As he use his powers to summon the mirrors. the mirrors then turn into swords and throw it at them.)

(Cutie Honey and St Devil repel the mirror sword attacks with their super boomerang.)

(then she uses her Sword to cut away the Mirror swords.)

(St Devil uses his gun beam blast to shoot away the mirror.)

(Shinemaster stretchs his arms and catced cutie honey. and starts to strangle her.)

(but when cutie honey uses her dagger to stab his right light powers blow his right She fell onto the floor.)

(She coughs so badly after strangulation.)

St Devil: Are you Okay?

Cutie Honey: Yeah,I'm okay.

(Shinemaster morphs his rigth arm into a mallet and then he bashes them evade the mallet attack and St Devil Uses his hyperblast  
to blow away his mallet hand.)

(when the hyperblast hits the mallet hand. it brakes into pieces and suddenly melts into a machine gun.)

Shinemaster: Is that the best you can do?

(the mirror gun fires the dart at them who are evading the dart.)

Cutie Honey: St Devil,Don't let those darts hit you.

St Devil: okay.

(as they evade the dart. Cutie honey transforms her sword into an arrow bow,then she fires the magicla arrow at the gun which disappears.)

(As Shinemaster swoops down to punch Cutie honey.)

(he kicked her with his mirror punch.)

(St Devil Uses his nightstick of Jesus to throw it at the shinemaster. As Shinemaster catches the nigthstick. the nightstick suddenly explodes.  
and the Shinemaster evades the explosion attack. as he gots himself even madder. he regenerates his mirror body and fire the projectile mirror bullets at St Devil who is hit.)

(as he was hit,Shinemaster uses his morph right arm laster mirror gun to finish him.)

(But when Cutie Honey Stands up from her injured,Her strength has restored itself by the help of the jesus light.)

(then she summons her sword from nowhere as she uses her sword to throw it at Shimemaster onto his chest. and when the sword stabs him.)

(he explodes away into pieces and disappear.)

(When St Devil's energy has restored.)

Cutie Honey: There's no time to delay,St Devil. We must rescue Natsuko before it's too late.

(Meanwhile,in Osaka Police headquarters.)

Chief 01: (watching them stopping the possessed cops with tear gas.)What are we going to do now,general?the police are still possessed.  
and still on the rage.

General Kutsu: We still need to bring out the other holy powers from the churches to break away.

Chief 01: But,Kutsu. all the powers they tried are useless. unless if there's some special devil who can...

(when the radio walkie talkie is on.)

Hold on.(he answers the walkie talkie.)Hello?

Officer 3: Sir,St Devil and Cuite honey are finally on their way to defeat the Black devil king who is about to be killed and his possession will  
be broken.

Chief 01: Really?

Officer 3: yeah.

Chief 01: Wonderful. (he ends the walkie talkie call.)i just hope that we could count on them who will free them from their curse.

(back to the evil devil king's castle. as the heroic team of Honey and St Devil who are almost reaching to the throne room.)

(in the level 5 of the castle,the evil Monster man of the typhoon thunder " Blackstrike" has appeared to challegne them.)

Blackstrike: nobody passes the great throne room till you finished me. Blackstrike!

(as they prepare their battle against Blacktrike.)

Now you'll feel the wrath of my Horrible thunder energy whip of Electricution!

(as he unleashes his whips from his fingernails,he swings his electric whip at them who evade the attack.)

(he tries to whip them. but they evade faster till Blackstrike felt tired.)

Wanna play rough?

(His whip suddenly turns into a bow and arrow. as he fires the lightning arrows at Honey and St devil who kept on evading the attacks,until The lightning arrow hits her on her back.)

(as she fell onto the ground.)

Gotcha!

(St Devil Pulls out the gun. but the evil blackstrike fires the arrow at st devil who is hit on his hand which almost reach to the gun.)

I wouldn't do that if i were you.

(St Devil then turns into light thunder from black thunder and blast the light thunder from his injured hands at Blackstrike whose firing his arrows at the other lightning.)

(when the thunder strikes through the arrow of lightning.)

What the?

(The Light thunder strikes blackstrike onto his forehead,and forever killed off.)

(when St Devil came to her.)

St Devil: Are you alright?

(Cutie honey points her finer up in the sky and shoots out the black thunder away from her back.)

Cutie Honey: Yeah,i'm okay.

(As they continue running to the throne room.)

(They reach to the last level before the throne room.)

We made it.

(As the evil Prince Sinister appeared from his own painting.)

(he then summons the monsters to approach him.)

Prince Sinister: So good you could join us,St Devil.

Cutie Honey(face to St Devil.): Is this your enemy?

St Devil: he is. but he's now our enemy.

Cutie Honey: Then let's prepare to end him before Devil king.

St Devil: Right.

Prince Sinister: The time has come to have you both dispose,so get ready for the ultimate final battle against me and the monsters!

(As his monsters charge at them.)

That's it. get them as hard as you can.

(Cutie Honey and St Devil are fighting against them with their unlimited strength from their energy light of the Christ.)

(she throws her boomerang harder at them who are slashed by her flying swing.)

(St Devil uses his lightning blast from his gun at them who are devoured by the blast.)

(as their fight goes on to dispose the monsters. Sinister is shocked)

No way!

(He then levitates himself high in the sky as he then transform himself into an ultimate mega Prince Sinister.)

Let see how you can defeat me when i'm mega!

Cutie Honey(face to St Devil.): let's try our best to save Natsuko.

St Devil:I'm right back at ya.

(The evil Mega sinister then breathes out the dark blast from his mouth at them. but st devil uses his shield to repel the Blast.)

(as they jumps to attack him. Sinister pushes them onto the wall with his right hand.)

Prince mega sinister: You can't defeat me!

St Devil: Oh Yes we can !

Cutie Honey: Me too!

(As Cutie Honey and St Devil flies out of the fire their boomerangs at mega sinister shields him with his giant hands from the boomerang. the boomerangs gignatic light burned his hand .)

(sinister screams in his burnt hand have regenerate itself into a new hand.)

Mega sinister: Why you!

(His hands blast the energy dark wind at them. as they we're hit onto the they were about to be killed by the wind.)

I'm going to make sure that you'll never going to win against me!

(Suddenly,a light came out of the the beam burns him.)

(when the angel came to give them the powers. St Devil's gun was upgraded by the guardian of the light which cause it to become a Cutie honey's their weapons are fully light return to the space.)

(and Sinister breaks out the burn skin which cause the skin to regenerate.)

You think you're going to defeat me with that?!(he then blast the thunder at them from his hands)Well you won't!

(As they use their weapons of light to repels the thunder away.)

What?!

(They then jump at sinister and they solash him away with their they slashed him away, the evil mega sinister disappeared.)

(and all the monsters are gone forever.)

(when they finally reach to the throne room.)

St Devil: Natsuko!

(As Natsuko on the wall opened her eyes. she saw them who have came to the rescue.)

Natsuko: St Devil?(face to honey)Honey!

Cutie Honey: Hang on,Natsuko! We're going to get you out!

(as the evil Black Devil King Appears from the wall.)

Black Devil King: Not so fast!

St Devil: The Black Devil King!

Black Devil King: This ends right now!

(and when he summons his spear from his grabs his spear and blast out of the thunder energy from his staff at them.)

(when they we're hit by his spears thunder. St Devil evades the thunder cutie honey evade it and reunite him.)

(when they evade the blast from his then stabs the blade onto the ground and draw the circle to summon the final monster men clones of Prince Sinister and Shinemaster.)

(and when they attack them. Honey kills most of them with her sword of thundery flash of light,while St Devil fires the meteor blast from his guns at most of them, causing most to be burned away.)

There's more where it come from.

(he sswings his spear down to summon more of the monsters to attack them. but they kept on destroying more monsters.)

(but the sinister clone slash her dress off.)

(Cutie honey looked at her dress which is ripped.)

St Devil: Nobody harms Cutie Honey!

(As St Devil pressues his blast into max blast. he fires rapidly the alpha maximum bullets at the monster men.)

(until Black devil king felt shocked that the monster men have disappeared.)

(As they attacks him with their lighter weapons. Black devil king forms hinself into a human size figure and attacks them with his repaer power.)

(when they we're slashed,the wounds of evil disappear by their healing light magic.)

Black Devil King: What the?!

(Cutie honey then,throws the sword at the black devil king who is stabbed. but his body has gained the power from her sword and it really makes her shock.)

(laughs evily.)Do you really think you can kill me with you pathetic powers?

(he takes the sword from his throw it on the floor.)

it didn't hurt me at all,doesn't it.

Cutie Honey: No way.

Black Devil King: you see, my powers of darkness has finally gained thanks to the great meteror. i was born invincible to defeat you both. and since you treid to test my powers. here's mne for you to suffer!

(He then fires the black thunder blast at cutie honey from his staff. but St Devil protects cutie honey and got himself blasted by the thunder and vanished to the wall where he'll be restrained with Natsuko.)

Cutie honey(terrified): St Devil Takara!

Black Devil King: (Laugh) Looks like i've just hit your he's right with your friend Natsuko.(points at them) Look!

(As she saw them who we're restrained.)

Without your boyfriend,you'll become weak! and further all,you'll be out of the picture forever! and i,Black devil King shall rule Japan and the Entire Land of Asia!

(As St Devil has fallen into the unconscious mind .)

Natsuko(looked at St Devil.): Get up! Wake Up!

(Natsuko's tears has shed from her face and her tear drops has fell onto St Devil's forehead.)

(As black devil king punches and kick her he throws her onto the wall,and she fell down onto the ground.)

(the tear drop suddenly turn into a mark of Christian he finally restores his powers.)

(when he woked up. he suddenly glow himself from the light,blinding the black devil king in pain.)

(when St devil became rage,he then breaks himself free from the wall as he was transformed into a mega Angelic devil . Luckily,Natsuko was freed from the breaking wall he did. and he grabbed her on her waist.)

Black devil king(mourning in pain): I don't believe it!

Natsuko(looked at St Devil.): St Devil,you're awake!

(As St Devil place her down on the floor.)

Mega St Devil: Go! Save youself,Natsuko.

Natsuko: Okay.

(As Natsuko run and hide behind the stairs.)

(The black Devil King felt rage in anger,as he then transforms himself into a mega devilish Devil king.)

Mega St Devil: It's just you and me,Devil King.

(The Black Devil king mega attack him with his claws. but Mega St Devil evades his mega punch and plunders him(Mega black devil king) deeper.)

(When Mega st devil fights against the Black devil The balck devil king punches St Devil with all his might, St devil's bruises has already restroed by his own powerful magic.)

(then st devil punched Devil king who evades the Devil King Swoops down to kill him,St Devil catched his right leg and throw him through the wall which broke trhough.)

(when st devil came to Cutie honey. he then uses his palms to recover her powers. then he kissed Cutie honey to wake up.)

(when he stopped kissing, Cutie Honey Woked up as her powers are restores. she looked up at Mega st devil.)

Cutie Honey: Thank you,St Devil.

St Devil: We'll have to fight it together.

(As the evil black devil King rises out of the wall. Cutie honey felt rage as she was shocked. she then transforms herself into the new super Angelic Christian devil power Cutie Honey.)

(As she joined him to finish off the Black Devil King.)

(As the Black Devil king attacks them. they jump away his attack and punches them.)

(when the black devil king got punched by Devil power Cutie Honey summons her magical Calbur from her christian marked chest,as she grabs her sword from her chest.)

(the evil black devil king attempts to kill them with his sycthe,St Devil's Heavely sword blocks the devil king's sycthe kicks him under his chin.)

(when he fights him with his scythe by his sword. the scythe was broked away by st devil's Slash power of heaven.)

(As St Devil slashed him on his chest in a form of one horizontal mark.)

Now's your chance,Cutie Honey!

(She then warcry as she raised her sword high in the sky, the light thunder of heaven strikes at the sword which unleashes her final blow.)

(then she leaps high at the Black devil King and then she slashed him onto his horizontal marked slash with a vertical slash. causing it to create the Holy Symbol that will Pull The Black devil king into the scar and killed away.)

(In tokyo,the entire enforcers have finally awaken from the evil devil king's all the police enforcers have finally freed.)

(In the osaka headquarter of the Japan police.)

Chief 1: They did it! The entrie police enforcers have finally awake from the evil spell. the nightmare has finally end.

General 1: yes,it is. and once again, Tokyo has finally been restored by the great St Devil and Cutie honey.

Chief 1: Where are they anyway.

(Back to the dimension as the evil black devil king's castle disappeared wasteland has turned into an unknown clean land of reborn. and the sun has rose out of the sky.)

(when The angelic devil power Cutie honey's transformation Disappear,she then suddenly glows brighter as the Android body has changed into a human .)

(After She became a human,a light from her has created a duplicate of a new android Honey Kisaragi with a Symbol of the christian on her breast.)

(as she lies down on the grass,The new Human Duplicate Honey Kisaragi woke up and feels her she feels that she's no longer made from the Sister Jill 's now a real human.)

(Her tears has shed in joy,which miracles came true,and when she saw an another Honey kisaragi android who fell asleep. she saw a christian mark on her chest which is done by St Devil.)

Honey Kisaragi(shedding tear): I...I'm real.(her pink cloth has transferred to the new android Kisaragi her hair band faded away.)I'M REAL!

(she then bust into tears and cry that she is happy that she's a human.)

(As St Devil looked happily at Honey Kisaragi who have felt happier that she finally feels,Suddenly,St Devil's transformation have faded away as Takara Yamashita has appeared.)

(Then,He fell onto the ground. as she stopped crying as she saw Takara who have felt unconscious.)

(She ran to Takara shakes him to wake up.)

TAKARA! SPEAK TO ME!

(As takara felt agonize.)

Takara Yamasita(looked at her.): Honey...Kis...Kisara...

Honey Kisaragi: Please don't die,Takara!

Takara Yamashita: Honey Kisaragi,We've finally won the battle...against the evil..Black devil king. Now all the Police enforces have finally freed from his spell as they will finally continue to live without any disasters  
which will appear. Natsuko is saved once i started to feel that i'm...about to...to..

(When Natsuko came to Takara in her sad look.)

Passed away. and if i really want to continue...to live,i realize now that i ...do..love you...even..more.

Honey Kisaragi: I love you too, 'll help you find a way to bring you back. But please just don't go away from me.(tears has kept on shading.)  
I understand that you may be a special devil from the Heaven.

(As the android Honey kisaragi woked up,she saw her real duplicate of her who is with Takara.)

But you've did something great. you've given me the powers to defeat him. and we made a special team that will never end to finish him you do,Please don't leave me. Please!

Takara Yamashita: I understand,Honey. I understand..

(As She Kisses Takara which cause herself to android duplicate Honey kisaragi felt sad deeper about her.)

(but when she kissed Takara,Takara Yamashita have finally Passed Honey is Shocked and terrfiied that Takara Yamashita is gone.)

Honey Kisaragi: TAKARA!

(Takara Yamashita suddenly turns into stars and finally flew away back to the heaven.)

(And she starts to wail and cry louder as he was gone.)

My true Love!

(When she crys as she remembers about him. She always felt pity in her heart as her love on Takara never ends.)

(When St Nicholas from the heaven came to her.)

(Honey stopped crying. as she hears the light came from him.)

St Nicholas: It's okay now,Honey. Takara Yamashita is in your heart. You don't have to worry about him. He and his love are always with you.

Honey Kisaragi(Surprised): St Nicholas.

St Nicholas: Takara Yamashita i knew,was a greatest Angelic Devil who made you special. he was born with a golden heart from the underworld i knew who is an orphan. so i raised him as my guardian who have obeyed me  
i finally taken him to the human world where he'll become the good cop of Asia as you knew. In the end, he has sacrified and dedicated his life to save you from the black devil king's brutal attack which turns you into  
an angelic devil power cutie honey who was teamed with him to defeat the black devil world's Japan has finally once again saved by now he's off to the next world where he'll become a new human man who will  
always keeps your sight into his heart to remember you.

Honey Kisaragi: Really?

St Nicholas: When he was reborn as a human, he'll make sure that he won't forget about you ever again.

Honey Kisaragi: Thank you,St Nicholas. That makes me feel better, thanks to him. i guess now that i will be strong and move what is going happen to me now that i got marreid by Takara?

St Nicholas: You and Takara have already got married before his passings as i know. when you moved on with your 's a new hero who will always be born soon.

Honey Kisaragi: You mean,i'm going to have my children?

St Nicholas: even if you have a children. the future hero will always be born soon.

(As St Nicholas return to felt surprised as she's about to have a that she's a human.)

(The new Honey kisaragi and Natsuko came to her.)

Natsuko: Let's go home,Honey.

New Honey Kisaragi: Yeah,don't worry about him. he'll always be with you when he comes back.

Honey Kisaragi(shed tears): Thank you.

(the portal appears,as they all retrun 'll never forget about Takara who always keeps her life fresh and better as Takara and Honey are married.)

(When they we're back at Tokyo which is restored by the magic of St suddenly feels that her stomach has grew.)

What's happening to me?

New Honey Kisaragi: Honey,You're Pregnant.

Honey Kisaragi: I...I am?

(As the male doctor reported that Honey is now a human. Natsuko has explained the doctor the whole truth about Takara and the doctor has agreed with her explanation.)

(The doctor then graduated her as she's now her children's Mother.)

(As her story today,She finally got herself pregnant with her short hair of an 11 yr old boy.)

Honey Kisaragi:And so you see,my boys. Your father,Takara has sacrificed his life to save me from the wrath of the evil balck devil king. and even though now that Japan has finally saved by us once again.  
and ask for me, i've finally move on to live well in the present. never feel so sad. and i always continue to do my job. But i won't forget about him. we all must understand that he's a special angelic devil who always makes me proud as always.  
Always..(Then suddenly,her stomach starts to glow and bumps itself painful.)(She screams in pain as she started to give birth.)My babies!(panting)I think it's time!

(She jumps off of her bed and run into the bathroom,then she close the door as she starts to take off her clothes and her panties.)

(And with her bra on,she grabs her bathing pail and place it under her between her she starts to Push her first Baby out onto the pail.)

(She pushes her first baby harder as she squeezed her toilet bowl and her toilet paper holder real tight in pressure.)

(Her yell is as louder as a her first baby was pushed out of saw an angelic male Baby Tenma who is Born.)

(She sheds her tears in joy.)

My Baby boy of the Heaven,Tenma Yamashita.(Her stomach suddenly feels that there's an another baby who is about to come out.)Oh no,An another one. I won't give up on pushing my last child!

(She then starts to pushes her second baby out of her with her might.)

(When New Honey kisaragi and Senji are here,they hear a sound of Honey who is screaming in pain.)

Senji: Is that Honey?

New Honey Kisaragi: I think she is screaming in pain. (as she is luckily that the door is open for them.)

(In her bedroom,Senji and New Honey Kisaragi hears the real Honey Kisaragi Screaming.)

It's got to be her. i knew it.(Face to Senji) Stay outside for a while,Senji.I'll go to the bathroom and help her. She must have given birth to her children.

Honey Kisaragi(in the bathroom.):Somebody Help me! I think my Second Baby is still inside me!(Wailing.)

(As she ran into her bathroom.)

New Honey Kisaragi: I'm coming.

(As the new Honey who is is standing outside of her bedroom.)

Senji(sigh): Oh boy.

(In her bathroom,She puts her hands into Honey kisaragi in her lower body and Slowly Pulls her second Devil Baby out of She Screams louder in her second Baby Waruya came out.)

New Honey Kisaragi: Congratulations,Honey. It's a boy and a twins.

(when Senji hears Honey's twin boys 's stil waiting.)

(Back to the embraced New Honey and burst into tears.)

Honey Kisaragi: I'm so happy! My twin Babies are born at last!

New Honey kisaragi(padding her on her back.):There,there,Honey. it's is going to be so proud.

(New honey looks at her children.)

Your children has resembles the symbol of heaven and hell to us.

Honey Kisaragi: Yes. I know.

New Honey Kisaragi: as long as your twin is with you, nothing will ever going to wipe out the human race forever.

Honey kisaragi: yes. nothing else can change.

(a few years and Waruya became 11 yrs old. As their mother,Honey was very happy that they went to school. they always behave properly since her children in the age of baby to 5 who are stil, behaving  
well.)

(as they we're in school.)

(in the classroom.)

Tenma: My name is Tenma Yamashita.

Waruya: And I'm Waruya Yamashita.

Tenma and Waruya: And together,we are the Yamashita Twins. Very nice to meet you all.

(their new studetns cheer them happily as they we're in school.)

(they study their school work together,play games farily together,share food together including the poor. and finally they retun home together with their new friends.)

(their lives get better and better as she and her children live in their happiest life as a family of the future.)

(And so as the story ends. Honey's love of Takara never ends as true love will always move on to the next part of the life.)

(Sweet love is always sweet,and never again that is always salty.)

The End.

Next Movie Fanfic for Cutey Honey Reboot: St Twoface

Coming Soon.


End file.
